


Marriage and Kids

by foxyroxi



Series: Kevaaron - the collection [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Adopting, Being Walked In On, Couch Sex, Fingering, Foster kids, Kevin almost chokes on his coffee, Kevin and Aaron adopts, Kevin and Aaron becomes parents, Leo walks in on his parents, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Rimming, but he still loves his kids, proposal, smut is not the plot here, they get embarrassed, they get married, they grow up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: When Aaron accidentally walking in on Kevin with another man in a bathroom stall, the man’s hands down Kevin’s impossibly tight jeans, Aaron found that he was jealous. Because someone else had their hands on Kevin, when it should be him.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: Kevaaron - the collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673059
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Marriage and Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos/gifts).



> Should I be posting this at 00:30 at night? Nope  
> Am I going to? Absolutely
> 
> I got [this](https://mobile.twitter.com/_morios/status/1252175213564964865) promt from [Morios](https://mobile.twitter.com/_morios) on twitter.
> 
> It was fun to write and a challenge, because I mostly write smut and I have absolutely no idea how adoption works what so ever, besides it can be drawn out for years and years and it might just break families apart. 
> 
> I've but the sex scene under stars **** so you can easily skip the sex if you don't want to read it and just go straight to Kevin choking on his coffee!
> 
> This is unbetaed.  
> English is not my first language.  
> Be kind!
> 
> Come and talk to me on [twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)

Aaron had never though he would get married. Or he did when Katelyn was his girlfriend and they had plans together that looked like this: _graduating from PSU, get married after they have graduated from PSU, move to Charleston and enroll at MUSC, then move to Chicago._ But as everything else in Aaron’s life, this didn’t happen. Instead he and Katelyn broke up after his trial. For a year, he didn’t think he would ever be happy again. For a year he was miserable.

Until he walked in on Kevin in the bathrooms at Eden’s, making out with another man.

Aaron had always thought that Kevin was good-looking and he was pretty sure Kevin thought he was good-looking too, neither of them would actually admit to liking one another.

When Aaron accidentally walking in on Kevin with another man in a bathroom stall, the man’s hands down Kevin’s impossibly tight jeans, Aaron found that he was jealous. Because someone else had their hands on Kevin, when it should be him. He should have been the one to have his hands down Kevin’s jeans, not some random stranger Kevin had met 20 minutes ago on the dance floor. Kevin had pushed the man way from him, obviously shocked to see Aaron in the doorway.

They hooked up the first time that night.

That night was the start of a year, that started with causal hook up’s, before they came clean and admitted their feelings for one another. The start of year where Aaron found out that he could be happy again.

At the end of the year, they came clean to Andrew, because Andrew was a big part of their lives – because he as Aaron’s brother, because he was Kevin’s closet friend and they wouldn’t be here without Andrew. Andrew wasn’t exactly approving of their relationship at first, but as months past and he saw how they grew closer, he didn’t mind them being together. They were happy. And when Kevin was happy, he was less of an ass on court, so it was a win-win – Aaron was happy and Kevin stopped being an ass.

When Kevin graduated and moved to Houston, it was hard on Aaron. He didn’t want to be without Kevin, but he couldn’t be dependent on Kevin for the rest of his life.

Thus began five years of long distance relationship and it wasn’t easy, but they did their best. Aaron never doubted Kevin loved him and Kevin was the only man Aaron had ever laid his eyes on – the only man Aaron would ever want.

When Aaron graduated from Med School, Kevin was there. Andrew, Neil, Nicky and Erik was there. Bee was there. _Wymack_ was there. His family was there for the biggest event of his day, as they were when Kevin decided to get sappy and get down on one knee in the dining room of Bee's house. Aaron had stared at Kevin when he got down on one knee. Aaron has gotten used to the thought of never getting married after he and Katelyn broke up, but there Kevin was – on one knee, a black jewellery box nestled in his hand, holding the most boring engagement ring Aaron had ever seen. But it was fitting because it was a gold band embroidered with sapphires and engraved with _this date_ – the date Aaron graduated from Med School, the date Kevin proposed to him.

He flung himself at Kevin, kissing him until he couldn’t breathe. He whispered; “ _Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you,”_ a million times against Kevin’s lips before they broke apart to the sound of claps and cheers and whistles.

The ceremony was small and intimate with their closet family – Neil, Andrew, Wymack, Abby and Bee. Nicky and Erik joined over Skype so they could be present during the ceremony. They went back to his small apartment where Andrew had ordered some fancy meal, because his twin needed the best.

_Kevin Day-Minyard and Aaron Day-Minyard._

Being married wasn’t always a dance on roses, especially when Kevin had to travel between continents for games and modelling. Especially when residency was beginning to kick his ass harder than he had anticipated. Especially when they had just bought a house in Chicago because Aaron got into the surgical program there. Most days, he just wanted to go home and cuddle his husband, but he couldn’t because Kevin was overseas or in West Virginia at the nest. On the days Kevin was in Chicago, he played for the Chicago Bears.

It sucked that Kevin was always busy. It sucked that Aaron was always busy, but when they managed to get their days off aligned, they spent the day in bed, usually naked, eating take out and talking about their work.

They talked about kids and decided that when the time was right, they wanted to adopt.

Being married wasn’t easy when rumours began to spread about Kevin and Thea being a relationship, especially when they were both married. It broke Aaron to hear such rumours, because after Katelyn, he didn’t think he would ever love anyone again. But he loved Kevin and it hurt to think that Kevin didn’t love him. It almost drove him to finding a drug dealer, so he could get high and so he could forget about Kevin, but his boss drove him home before he could do anything stupid. And Kevin was home.

They talked about it. Aaron cried and Kevin explained, and they were okay. They were better than okay because Kevin would retire and accept the coaching position the team had offered him. There would be no more going over seas for games and tournaments and photoshoots. Kevin would be home, and their house would finally start to feel like a home and not just an empty shell.

They adopted their daughter sixteen months later. She had been abandoned at the hospital where Aaron was working and there was no way they could track the mother down. The girl was a couple of months old, but they suspected the mother couldn’t care for her daughter and wanted a better life for her. They tried to find the mother, but they had no records of the girl, meaning she wasn’t born at the hospital. And the police tried but with no luck. Aaron had called Kevin, telling him about the girl that had arrived at the hospital and Kevin had arrived and went to see the girl.

The girl had tan skin, hazel coloured eyes and dark hair and if you didn’t know any better, she could have been Kevin’s biologically, but she wasn’t.

Aaron was holding her when Kevin came into examination room. He already knew she was theirs. He handed her to Kevin, and she looked up at her with her big hazel eyes.

Two seconds into holding her, he knew she was their daughter.

The adoption process was long, but they got to foster her while they waited for the adoption to go through. At least they managed to keep her out of the system while their application was in process. They dreaded every time their case worker call because what if they wanted to take her away? What if her mother was regretting giving up her daughter?

It never happened and Hannah developed a fascination with Exy early on – mostly because Kevin took her to work when Aaron had long shifts at the hospital.

They named her Hannah, because it was a sunny spring day when they finally got the call that their adoption had gone through. She was theirs. She was their daughter.

 _Hannah Day-Minyard_.

When Hannah was three and a half they began fostering another child – a new born boy with ashen hair and brown eyes and fair skin. His mother had died during labour across town at another hospital and the family didn’t want to take the boy in, but the parental rights were still with the family.

Luckily, it was their old case worker that got the case. Luckily, they still kept in touch with her. She called Aaron and Aaron promised he would talk to Kevin about it. Whether or not it was something he wanted to do so soon after getter Hannah.

Kevin wanted to, and within a couple of weeks, they had set up a nursey for the boy in their old study. Within another week, they were a family of four. They named him Leo, because as he grew older, light freckles began to appear on his cheeks and nose.

Hannah loved her little brother and she was the best big sister anyone could ever ask for.

Though this time around, it wasn’t as easy as when they were fostering Hannah.

A couple of months into fostering the boy, a different case worker came and took him away. There was a sudden interest from Leo’s family about wanting him and they couldn’t deny them that. They had yet to sign the parental rights over to Aaron and Kevin. The family’s argument?

They didn’t want their grandson growing up with a gay family. 

It broke Aaron. He didn’t think this would happen. No one thought this would happen.

It broke Aaron because Leo was their son. They had known as soon as they saw him.

It broke Kevin because their family was being torn apart over some homophobic prick.

It broke Hannah because some mean old lady came and took her little brother away.

Hannah kept asking when Leo would come home and all they could say was that they didn’t know. They wanted him home too, but they didn’t know if he would never come home. But he did.

A week before Kevin’s birthday, weeks into the spring season, their case worker stood outside the door with Leo in her arms and approved adoption papers.

Their family was finally whole again.

They named him Leo, because his hair was even blonder now, his eyes a deep chocolate brown and his freckles were even more pronounced.

_Leo Day-Minyard._

Raising two kids were a challenge, but neither Kevin nor Aaron regretting adopting them. Hannah grew up to be mischievous and funny and loving. She wanted to be an Exy Goalie like her uncle Andrew _and_ a backliner like her daddies.

Leo was quieter and more reserved, but his sister always managed to get him into trouble with her. He wanted to a doctor like Aaron or a striker like his uncle Neil.

Kevin was delighted when they both wanted to join the Exy team at their school and he was more than happy to convert the backyard into an Exy Court where the kids could play.

Raising two kids were a challenge, because now they had to plan when and where they would be having sex. It wasn’t a problem with Hannah because she slept like she was dead to the world – much like Kevin. Seeing them sitting next to each other on early mornings was fun, because they were so alike. Leo slept light and woke up easily some nights.

Kevin and Aaron were grateful when Neil and Andrew moved to Chicago once Neil had decided to take up the assistant coaching position Kevin had offered him. Andrew got a teaching and student counsellor position at a local high school. He and Neil had made enough money over the years from playing Exy and Neil would continue to earn good money. Having Neil and Andrew close meant they could watch the kids while they went out on dates and had some well deserved alone time.

They moved in on Leo’s third birthday, surprising him and Hannah with presents, even though it wasn’t Hannah’s birthday yet. But which fifth year-old didn’t like presents?

Neil and Andrew were watching the kids at the Day-Minyard household one night, because Andrew had school papers to grade and classes to prepare the next day. They arrived home late, finding Andrew on the couch alone.

“Hey,” Aaron said as he approached his half-sleeping twin. “Where’s Neil?”

“With Leo. He woke up crying. He has better luck with Leo than I do,” he said with a wave of his hand.

Leo had become attached to Aaron and sometimes it was hard for the toddler to tell Aaron and Andrew apart. Usually Andrew had no troubles calming the toddler, but tonight, only Neil seemed to work. He came down stairs a few minutes later.

“Leo just fell asleep again, so wait 20 minutes to go up there or else he’ll just wake up again,” Neil said with a soft sigh. “He was almost inconsolable when it wasn’t you coming to him.” He spoke to Aaron now, letting him now. He collected their stuff and shoved it into his bag.

“Hannah fell asleep almost right away. She was exhausted from Neil playing Exy with her in the yard. We weren’t so lucky with Leo,” Andrew said as he got up from the couch. He went and got his shoes on, then waited on Neil to get done. Neil joined Andrew by the door soon enough, smiling softly. Andrew looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What junkie?”

Neil shook his head fondly, smiling even wider.

“Nothing. Good night,” he told both Aaron and Kevin before he stepped onto the front porch, then went to the Maserati.

Andrew rolled his eyes, then waved at his brother and Kevin before he stepped out, closing the door behind him.

They watched Andrew and Neil pull out of the driveway from the window in the living room. Kevin closed the blinds once they out of sight, then turned to Aaron beside him. It was easy to pick Aaron up, but was getting harder with age, even if Aaron didn’t weight much.

***********************************************************************

Aaron wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck, his legs around his waist. Aaron’s hands found their way into Kevin’s hair, tangling his hand in the dark waves that was his husband of so many years. He leaned in and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, pushing his tongue inside of Kevin’s mouth. There was a chance their children would wake up, looking for their parents, but it had been a while since he had been alone like this. They were pent up and horny and the couch was right there.

Kevin put Aaron down on the couch and pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Aaron had barely managed to get his pants and boxers down to his knees when Kevin flipped him onto his stomach and Aaron immediately pushed his ass into the air, wasting no time presenting himself to Kevin. He gasped out in surprise when he felt Kevin’s stubble against his ass cheeks and the inside of his thighs.

“Fuck,” he hissed softly, his back arching, pushing his ass back against Kevin’s face. He gasped in surprise when Kevin pressed his tongue flat against his rim.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he gasped hotly. “Fuck Kev, it feels so good.”

Kevin hummed, swirling his tongue around the rim of Aaron’s hole, only just dipping his tongue inside before he withdrew and flattened it out once again. He repeated the action over and over again, swirling his tongue around the rim, then pressed his tongue inside, making Aaron shiver and beg for more. And Kevin gave him more. He pressed his tongue as deep as he could, thrusting it in and out until he could press one, then two, then three fingers inside of Aaron and skilfully avoided his prostate just to drive him insane.

Aaron was a mess. He had fingered himself earlier, right to the edge of an orgasm and now Kevin had three fingers buried inside of him, bringing him right back to the edge of another orgasm. He had been on edge for hours; he had been needy and pent up and all he was thinking about was sucking Kevin’s cock underneath the dinner table at the restaurant. It would have been inappropriate, but he would be lying if he said he hadn’t considered it once or twice.

“Fucking hell Kev just fuck me. I fingered myself this morning I can handle it. You don’t need to finger me. I need your cock n— _now!_ ” he moaned loudly as Kevin eased inside of Aaron, pushing his head into the cushion. Kevin’s cock was all he had been thinking about and it was finally inside of him. It felt amazing to finally have Kevin buried deep inside of him. He didn’t even know when Kevin had undone his jeans, but he wasn’t surprised Kevin had managed to undo his pants while fingering him.

Kevin held still while he let Aaron adjust to having his cock inside him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whimpered after a while. “You can move baby. I’ll be – _fine!_ ”

Kevin didn’t waste any time beginning to move inside Aaron. His thrusts were hard and fast and it was everything Aaron needed right this moment. It had been too long since he had had sex, and Aaron wondered how Kevin was coping with it. Aaron was already on edge from fingering himself, already on edge from imagining Kevin’s cock down his throat and up his ass, reaching into his stomach, even if it was an impossibility. Aaron’s cries of pleasure were loud, possibly loud enough to wake up their kids, but neither one of them had it in them to care.

The sound of skin against skin echoed through the living room together with Aaron’s cries of pleasure. Kevin’s hands were firm on Aaron’s hips, holding him in place as he thrust into him without finesse and without timing. Aaron loved it if the volumes of his cries didn’t gave it away.

He kept missing Aaron’s prostate and Aaron’s cries of pleasure turned into cries of frustration. With one hard and precise thrust against his prostate, Aaron came against the couch and Kevin followed seconds later when Aaron contracted around him.

“Fuck,” Kevin hissed as he kept thrusting into Aaron until he was too sensitive to do anything but to pull out. He sat back down and pulled Aaron with him.

***********************************************************************

“We need a new couch,” Aaron breathed once he was in Kevin’s lap. He hummed as he pressed a gentle kiss to Aaron’s shoulder.

“Daddy?” A wobbly voice said coming from the directions of the stairs.

They froze.

They turned their heads and noticed the low light was on the stairs. They had sensors installed into the ceiling in the halls, bathrooms and on the stairs so the kids didn’t have to think about turning on the light during the night when they had to pee.

“Papa?”

They swallowed.

“Yes honey?” Aaron said, kicking his pants off while he pulled his boxers up. Having sex on the couch wasn’t good for his knees. He hissed when he stood up. His hips weren’t too happy either. He walked over to the stairs and scooped up Leo.

“I heard you cryin’,” Leo sniffled, wrapping his arms and legs around Aaron. “You okay papa?”

Aaron’s heart broke when he saw Leo’s thick tears running down his face. He reached up with one hand and brushed his ash blonde hair out of his face. He smiled softly at his son. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, then let Leo nuzzle his head into his neck, wiping his tears away with Aaron’s shirt collar. Aaron winced slightly. 

“Papa is okay. Don’t worry about it baby,” he whispered into Leo’ hair. “Let’s get you back to bed, okay?” he looked back at Kevin, “Daddy will come up and say night in a minute.”

Kevin nodded from the couch; a pillow strategically placed over his crotch. “I’ll be up in a second Leo, okay? Let papa tuck you in.”

Leo looked up and nodded at Kevin before he tucked his head back into Aaron’s neck.

Aaron carried him up stairs and went into Leo’s room just across the hall from theirs. He turned on the night light, then tucked Leo back inside.

“Did uncle And’ew and Neil leave?” he asked as he let himself be tucked in.

“Yeah,” Kevin said from the door way. He walked in and squatted down next to Leo’s bed, one arm resting in Aaron’s lap, the other gently stroking his son’s cheek. “We’re home now and papa is okay, so you can go back to sleep now, yeah?” he said softly. Leo nodded and smiled up at his parents.

“Okay,” he said softly. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, reaching out for his elephant teddy. He smiled sleepily when they kissed his forehead and whispered, ‘ _I love you’_ and ‘ _Sleep well. We’ll see you in the morning.’_ He fell asleep quickly with his parents by his side and when he was finally asleep, Kevin stood up first, then helped Aaron up. He went back down for their discarded clothes – he had cleaned the couch with a wet towel and some soap, and they would undeniably need a new couch. He turned off the light in the living room, turned the light down in the hall, then went into his and Aaron’s bedroom, closing the door behind him.

“Do you think he saw anything?” Aaron asked from the middle of the bed, nearly giving Kevin a heart attack.

“Jesus… fuck Aaron, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Kevin muttered under his breath, but Aaron heard him because he grinned like he had just won the lottery. “No. I don’t think he saw anything. If he did, he didn’t say anything.” He slid off his jeans and laid down on the bed next to Aaron, sighing softly. “I hope he didn’t see anything.”

Aaron hummed as he pulled the covers over them and turned off the light.

“Get some sleep Kevin. Our son might need us in a few hours,” he hummed as he laid down and got comfortable. He laughed when Kevin pulled him close and kissed his face all over. “Sleep well Kevin.”

Kevin hummed and he wrapped himself around his much smaller husband.

“Sleep well baby.”

“I heard daddy say fuck last night,” Leo told his sister over breakfast the next morning. Hannah looked at her brother with wide eyes. She then turned to her parents, her mouth agape and almost accusing.

Kevin almost choked on his coffee.

“You said I couldn’t say fuck!” Hannah said loudly, only making Kevin choke harder. “If I can’t say it, neither can you daddy!”

Aaron snickered next to Kevin.

“Yes _daddy_ , you can’t say swear words if the kids aren’t allowed too,” he mused.

Kevin looked like he wanted to strangle Aaron in his sleep.

“I’m so very sorry honey,” he told his daughter, pulling her into his lap. “It won’t happen again.”

Hannah gave him a curt nod. “Good,” she said crossed her arms. “Because it’s unfair if you get to say it, but I don’t.”

He sighed softly as Leo sat on his other thigh, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s neck. He wrapped his arms around his kids waists and held them close to him. Leo hadn’t seen anything, instead he had heard them and though Aaron was hurt because he was crying.

“I love you,” he told Hannah and Leo.

They smiled. Smiles that would melt icy hearts. Smiles that could probably end world hunger and wars. Smiles that made their parents heart skip beats.

“I love you too,” they said simultaneously, causing them to fall into a fit of giggles.

It wasn’t easy raising two kids, but neither him nor Aaron wanted it any different.

**Author's Note:**

> Use protection when having sex!
> 
> Come and talk to me on [twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)


End file.
